FAQ
FAQ How do characters arrive in Canyon Ridge? One minute your character is going about their daily lives or wherever you decide to bring them from and the next they're in or around the town of Canyon Ridge. It's simple, really. Deceased characters are not allowed. For example: you could bring Sirius Black from Harry Potter from before he falls through the veil, but not after. So if it's 2008, does that mean only modern characters? No, your character can come from any point in time and any published material, be it Television, Film, Books, Comic Books, Video Games, etc. My character has magic/special powers, what about that? Your character loses any magical ability s/he had before arriving in the town of Canyon Ridge. What about advanced technology? Technology can work so long as it does not transport people out of Canyon Ridge. For example, the Doctor from Doctor Who's sonic screwdriver would be allowed and functional, but the TARDIS would not. The point of the game is to keep the characters there, not give them means to escape. Horses are allowed, but there is a mysterious force that if they go more than a couple miles away from Canyon Ridge, they'll spook and go back to the city. So how does the town get supplies? The town has self-replenishing amenities. There is always food in the restaurant, always booze in the saloon, always medicine in the pharmacy, etc. However, keep in mind that this is only stuff they would have had available in the 1800s. There is nothing modern about the town except for what modern pups bring with them. Please see Places of Note for a more detailed list of what's where. What about item here that appears in your game but wasn't invented until year here? Very good question. In the interest of keeping the pups from dropping like flies due to dysentery and cholera, we've taken the liberty to include a handful of things that were not invented (or in some cases not perfected) until after the 1800s. These things are: indoor plumbing, refrigerators, tampons, and penicillin. This list may be added and changed as the mods see fit, but at the moment these are the things we thought needed to be addressed the most. So are the buildings all rotted, then? No, the only thing showing any sort of age is the railroad track. The buildings have some weather damage, paint chipping off and the like, but are structurally sound with only a leaky roof or two to worry about. What about canon puncturing/canon arrival points/clones/other obvious logistical issues? 1. Canon puncturing is at the mun of the pup being punctured's discretion. Since some universes exist as fictional in others, it is logical that someone would recognize Superman as being from a comic book. However, it is up to the person playing the character to decide if Superman ever finds out that he's fictional. NEVER canon puncture another character without that player's permission. 2. Your character can arrive from any point in canon that you see fit. They can come from as early or as late as you like. This means that characters from the same canon may have completely different knowledge of events that occur within their canon of origin which can make for some interesting gameplay. 3. Clones are entirely allowed. If, for example, someone brings George Clooney's character from ER and there are characters in the city from Ocean's 11, they're free to mistake the good doctor for Danny Ocean. There is only one version of each character allowed. For example, you can't have Jack Harkness from Doctor Who AND Jack Harkness from Torchwood. 4. In addition, there are no Original Characters allowed in the game What happens if I drop a character? They simply disappear from Canyon Ridge as mysteriously as they appeared. Do you have any participation requirements? All we ask is that you engage in at least one thread every month. If you do more than that, kudos to you, but if you don't meet that requirement, we reserve the right to purge your charcter(s) from the game. Do you have a character limit? Not at this time, no. All we ask is that you not send in multiple applications at once. Wait for one to be approved or denied before you submit the next one. As of December 2008, we ask that you have all your pups caught up on their monthly participation requirement (see above) before you app anyone else. I have another question that you haven't answered yet! In that case, feel free to email the mods at dusty.trails.rpg@gmail.com and we will get back to you as soon as we have an answer! Category:FAQ